Small storage compartments often exist within a vehicle interior in the cockpit area and are often times generally disposed on the vehicle instrument panel. In accessing these small storage compartments, it is difficult to retrieve the objects stored therein due to lack of accessibility given the confines of the storage compartments and the limited space found on the vehicle instrument panel.
The present invention provides a vehicle storage compartment that includes a tray that is ejected from the vehicle panel when a door on the storage compartment is fully opened and recessed into a storage housing. In this way, the present invention presents objects stored in the storage compartment to a driver or passenger outside of a storage housing. Thus, the present invention eliminates the difficulty in retrieving objects within the small confines available for in-panel storage compartments.